Bem mais que amigos
by Jaqq Quel
Summary: Ele era apenas seu amigo, isso era o que ela sempre pensou, foi o que tentou afirmar para si mesma mas é um sentimento tão intenso que mentiras não cabem mais. Tem que admitir eles são "Bem mais que amigos" NaruSaku
1. Chapter 1 O começo

PRIMEIRO CAPITULO ESPERO QUE GOSTEM, DIFERENTE DAS MINHAS OUTRAS FICS, ESSA FIC É NARUSAKU, NA VERDADE É A ÚNICA QUE ESCREVI ATÉ HOJE. CONFESSO QUE NÃO SOU MUITO FÃ DO CASAL, MAS ISSO NÃO FAZ COM QUE EU ME DEDIQUE MENOS A FIC ^_^

ESPERO QUE GOSTEM DO CAPITULO E QUE POSSAM ME FAZER FELIZ DEIXANDO UM REVIEW, DIGAM ME SE EU MANDO BEM EM FICS NARUSAKU OU NÃO =D

BOA LEITURA BJOKAS!

1º O COMEÇO

Oi tudo bem ?meu nome é Uzumaki Naruto o melhor ninja de konoha e futuro sexto hokage To certo , irei substituir a vovó Tsunade ,quando ela decidir largar o cargo . Já se passou 4anos que Sasuke abandonou a vila da folha atrás daquele sujeito estranho o Orochimaru, voltei a ver ele algumas vezes desde o dia em que ele nos abandonou ,a última vez ficou claro que ele não voltaria para nós .A akatsuki voltou a nos atacar quando souberam da morte de Pein ...é ele morreu ...foi fácil...eu o matei ...matei todos os corpos dele ...Madara comandou o segundo ataque ,Sasuke estava ao lado dele ,como se fosse uma esposa dedicada ,você não imagina a raiva que senti ao constatar que ele realmente ia atacar a vila que sempre o apoiou ,que sempre foi seu lar ,ou pelo menos que sempre quis ser ,pois Sasuke nunca nos deu chance de faze –ló se sentir em casa ...eu tentei...realmente usei todas as minhas forças para trazer ele de volta para Sakura-chan ...ela o ama ...mesmo que me doa profundamente admitir ,essa é a mais pura verdade ,nunca vai mudar ,decidi esquecer o amor que sinto por ela ,já quis transformar ele em amor de irmão ...nem preciso dizer que não consegui ,se você já amou alguém de verdade vai me entender .Madara foi morto na batalha contra konoha ...eu junto com...o Teme ,acabamos com ele ...Você deve estar pensando "Nossa como ele é ingrato a pouco falava mal do Sasuke que o ajudou a derrotar um inimigo forte que podia matar todo mundo "...Foi isso que eu pensei também ...fiquei cheio de remorso mais foi a toa pois no momento seguinte Sasuke estava na minha frente declarando guerra a konoha ,ele nos disse que agora ele seria nosso maior rival ,que ia nos matar só nos pouparia algum tempo... por pena ...Algum tempo depois ouvimos vários dos feitos terríveis de Sasuke sendo relatados por varias pessoas diferentes ,queria pensar que tudo era mentira ,mas pensando dessa forma estaria me enganado mais uma vez...Agora tudo esta claro como água o Teme que eu conheci quando criança não existe mais ,agora só resta a casca ...A mas vamos acabar o papo por aqui pois tenho que encontrar a sakura-chan ...

-Naruto ...(Ouvi uma voz chata me chamando era o Sai ,oh carinha chato ,continuei andando ,era melhor fingir que não tinha ouvido quem sabe assim ele não me deixa em paz)...Narutoooooooooo...(Kuso ,me chamou de novo ...mas o pior é que ele consegui não sei como...mais conseguiu me alcançar ).

-O que você quer Sai ...?Fala logo que eu estou com pressa .(Falei não disfarçando minha raiva ,quem sabe assim ele se tocava e ia embora )

-Onde você vai ?(Me perguntou com um sorriso falso ,daqueles que fazia meu sangue ferver )

-Não te interessa ...(Falei seco ,sendo curto e grosso ,com ele tem que ser assim mesmo senão ele não entende ...ele é tão baka)

-Você vai encontrar a feiosa ,né?

-E se estiver . ?(Disse o desafiando)

-Bom ...na verdade eu tenho um recado dela para você...mas pela forma como você esta me tratando ,não merece que eu passe o recado ...(Que vontade eu senti de quebra a cara dele eu queria socar ele tanto mais tanto ...que sem perceber meus pulsos serraram e em meu lábio apareceu um sorriso de pura maldade)...

-Sai –kunnnnnnn...(Acordei de meus devaneios ao ouvir a voz de Ino que vinha correndo em nossa direção ,os longos cabelos loiros voando com o vento )...Oi ...Naruto,Sai...

-Oi ,Ino .

-Sai –kun você me esqueceu ?(Perguntou fazendo um pico de tristeza )

-Como assim Ino do que você esta falando ?(Era incrível como ele consefuiu parecer ainda mais idiota naquele momento )

-Você me prometeu que ia comigo até Suna lembra-se ,já falamos com a hokage e tudo ...já estou com minha mochila pronta ...(Disse apontando para a mochila que estava nas costas )...E você cadê as suas coisa heinnnn?

-Ah ...é que eu me esqueci completamente ...mais eu vou agora mesmo aprontar tudo em dez minutos eu te encontro na entrada da vila .(caramba o baka estava morrendo de medo da Ino ,até que não seria ruim se ele levasse uns bons cascudos dela ).

-Eiiii, espera seu baka ,você me disse que tinha algo para me dizer sobre a Sakura –chan .(Gritei o mais alto que pude mesmo ele estando a menos de dois metros de distancia )

-Para de gritar .Esta maluco é seu idiota .(Disse ino me dando um cascudo que doeu a beça ,não era como o que Sakura-chan costumava me dar com aquela força monstruosa que ela tinha,mas Ino também era bem forte )

-Aiii,uii...Dattebayo ...Doeu Ino...(Resmunguei esfregando a cabeça )

-E era pra ter doido mais ainda ,para você aprender a não ficar gritando no ouvido dos outros .

-Não ligue pra ele Ino ,vamos indo para que eu possa buscar minha mochila.

-Ah você não vai não ...seu bastardo ...antes me diga o que a Sakura-chan mandou me dizer .

-O que esta acontecendo Sai? o que o Naruto quer tanto saber?

-É que a Sakura-chan pediu para que esse idiota me desse um recado mais ele não quer me dizer o que é . (Falei com ainda mais raiva)

-Ai ...é só isso ...(Disse levando as mãos a cabeça em um sinal claro de impaciência)...Essa briga toda por um motivo tão bobo...Anda logo Sai passa o recado pra esse baka ,e vamos embora.

-Hunf ...Ta eu conto ...A feiosa disse que não pode ir te encontrar pois ela vai ficar de plantão ..então isso quer dizer que você quebrou a cara Naruto.(Que raiva aquele sorrisinho irritante de novo )

Depois que acabou de debochar de mim ele partiu com Ino ,me deixando com cara de cachorro sem dono ...Eu queria tanto ver a Sakura-chan queria contar para ela sobre o meu treinamento com a vovó ...a sim esqueci de dizer a baa-san esta me treinando ,ela disse que se eu queria mesmo ser hokage teria que me esforçar e aprender tudo que um líder devia saber ...Ela é terrível pega pesado comigo ...acho que é de propósito ...mais é assim que eu gosto adoro desafios ,não vou desistir esse é meu jeito ninja...


	2. Chapter 2 A descoberta

MAIS UM CAPITULO!

BOA LEITURA BJOKAS!

2 A DESCOBERTA

Narração Sakura

Eu senti muito por não ter ido ao encontro com Naruto mais senti principalmente por ter mentido dizendo que ia ficar de plantão o dia inteiro ,mas as coisas estavam tão complicadas não sei o que esta acontecendo comigo ,desde que comprovei que tínhamos perdido Sasuke definitivamente para o lado do mal ,minha cabeça ficava mais confusa a cada dia ...Eu o amava tanto ...será que amava mesmo?Isso era uma duvida que me torturava todo dia , ultimamente vivia contando os minutos ,segundos para encontrar com o Naruto ...Eu Haruno Sakura que sempre esnobou ele agora não via a hora de vê –ló por incrível que pareça eu ficava vermelha cada vez que falava com o Naruto minhas mãos suavam minhas pernas bambeavam ,eu já conhecia muito bem esses sintomas não por ser medica e sim por ser uma eterna apaixonada ...Eu já sofri tanto por causa do Sasuke não quero voltar a sofrer nem quero fazer Naruto sofrer por minha causa...

Olhava distraída para o lago a minha frente sem ao menos vê –ló não podia ficar passeando pela vila pois ele podia me encontrar e descobrir que eu tinha mentido,com que cara ia encarar aqueles olhos azuis .Presa em meus devaneios nem vi quando uma presença se aproximou de mim .

-Tudo bem Sakura-san.(Sai de meus devaneios e ao olhar para o lado vi Hinata )

-Ah ,oi Hinata .

-Posso me sentar .(Disse olhando para o lugar vago ao meu lado)

Balancei a cabeça em sinal de positivo ,e ela ficou sentada ao meu lado contenplando o lado assim como eu fazia a pouco .Fiquei confusa o que Hinata esta fazendo ali ,ela não costumava falar muito comigo ...ou melhor ela não costumava falar com ninguém ,era tímida demais para isso ...mas naquele momento eu senti que ela queria me dizer algo ...parecia tão decidida .

-Esta tudo bem hinata? (Perguntei tentando encoraja –lá a dizer o que queria ).

-Sim Sakura-san esta tudo bem ,não se preocupe . (Me disse com um sorriso tímido).

Ela estava mentindo e aquele silencio estava começando a me incomodar quando ela começou a falar sem me encarar .

-Nossa você ...é...e o Naruto –kun se conhecem a muito tempo né? (Me perguntou ,tentando parecer desinteressada )

-Sim ...faz muito tempo .(Respondi no mesmo tom ,acrescentando um sorriso )

-Vocês se gostam muito né?

-Ele é a pessoa mais importante na minha .(Não sei por que disse aquilo ...não que não fosse verdade, de fato era ...mas nunca me imaginei confessando isso para ninguém ,nem para mim mesma)

-E para ele você também é a pessoa mais importante ...Afinal não é segredo para ninguém que ele te ama . (Onde ela estava querendo chegar com aquela conversa ?)

Narração Hinata

Eu só podia estar maluca ...como pensei em seguir os conselhos da minha irmã mais nova ...Hinabi tinha aconselhado a me declarar para o Naruto –kun ,mas como eu fui idiota de aceitar o conselho dela ,agora estava ali na frente da Sakura-san tentando Saber quais eram os sentimentos dela pelo Naruto –kun .Mais de que me adiantava saber dos sentimentos dela isso só me faria sofrer ...E se ela também o amasse? ...Tudo estaria perdido se sem concorrência eu não conseguia chegar perto dele imagine se a tivesse como concorrente ...Pensei em desistir e me fazer de idiota ...é talvez fosse melhor...talvez ela nem tivesse percebido as minhas intenções ...é isso mesmo vou embora assim que ela disser alguma coisa ...vou sair assim como cheguei como quem não quer nada.

-O que aconteceu com você Hinata-chan .Esta tudo bem ?(E agora o que responder?)

-Esta sim Sakura-san ,desculpa por ter atrapalhado o seu descanso .(Foi a única coisa que consegui dizer )

Narração Sakura

Ela estava mentindo ,acho que a intenção da hinata era saber dos meus sentimentos pelo Naruto ,só pode ser isso afinal ela gosta dele...Mais será que ela decidiu falar para ele sobre os sentimentos?e se era isso mesmo ?será que Naruto aceitaria Hinata ?Não...ele me ama ela mesmo falou ...Mais já fazia tanto tempo era só um amor de criança assim como o meu pelo Sasuke ...aquele amor que eu sentia morreu ,talvez com o dele tivesse acontecido o mesmo ...Fiquei triste com meus próprios pensamentos ...E sem raciocinar direito eu disparei.

- Hinata...vou te contar uma coisa mais não quero que conte para ninguém .Ok? (Ela fez um gesto positivo com a cabeça e eu prossegui )...Eu também amo o Naruto .(O que eu fiz ?Coitada da Hinata ela não merecia aquilo ...não merecia aquela mentira ...mentira ?Espera ai mais será que era mentira mesmo?)

-Vo...Você ama ele ? Fico feliz Sakura –san (Me disse tentando forçar um sorriso mais sem disfarçar os olhos marejados ,fiquei com um remorso terrível ,mais antes que pudesse voltar atrás Hinata já tinha levantado feito um gesto de despedida e saiu a passos rápidos...podia te –lá seguido mais não quis fiquei ali sentada observando de novo o lago só com meu mais novo remorso

Narração Hinata

"...Eu também amo o Naruto" Aquelas palavras não saiam da minha cabeça ,estava sofrendo tanto meu peito parecia querer explodir ,mais também quem mandou eu ser curiosa ...ela o amava e ele correspondia com certeza em pouco tempo estariam juntos, mais eu merecia aquilo ,fiquei perdi tantas oportunidades de me declarar para o Naruto-kun tudo por causa dessa minha timidez que não me deixa ficar nem um metro de distancia dele que já desmaio ,não posso nem olha –ló mos olhos que acabo me afogando naqueles olhos que mais pareciam dois lagos ...lagos lindos que eu daria tudo para me perder neles .

-Hinata-chan ,O que aconteceu?(Era Kiba que estava na minha frente )

Não consegui responder ,a única coisa que fiz foi me jogar nos braços do meu ex companheiro de equipe e deixar que minhas lagrimas encharcassem a camisa dele ,que ficou em silencio e me abraçou assim que a surpresa e o assombro passaram .


	3. Chapter 3 Um novo amor para Hinata

LOGO MAIS POSTAREI OUTROS CAPITULOS, MAS POR HORA FIQUEM COM O 3º CAP, ESPERO QUE GOSTEM, DEIXEM REVIEWS DE INCENTIVO PARA QUE OS PROXIMOS CAPS SAIAM RAPIDO PLEASEEEE!^_^

BOA LEITURA BJOKAS!

3 UM NOVO AMOR PARA HINATA

Narração de Kiba

Estava andando pelas ruas de konoha ...entediado a muito tempo não tinha uma missão de verdade de que me adiantava esta na ANBU ,sempre achei que sendo um deles eu teria as melhores missões ,as mais arriscadas ,que terrível engano aqueles caras são uns preguiçosos ...continuei meu caminho sem dar atenção para o que estava em minha volta até que a vi chorando ,andando desnorteada de certo as lágrimas a estavam cegando pois nem me viu em sua frente tive que chama –lá para que pudesse ter sua atenção .

-Hinata-chan ,O que aconteceu?(Perguntei assim que ela levantou os olhos cheios de lagrimas em minha direção )

Fiquei sem ação quando ela me abraçou e se pois a chorar nos meus braços ,ela estava ainda mais desprotegida tão sensível .Quem foi o desgraçado que ousou fazer aquele anjo chora .Consegui abraça –lá assim que a surpresa passou ,a muito tempo sabia dos sentimentos que tinha por Hinata ,mais ela nunca olharia para alguém como eu ,ela era uma bela e eu era como se fosse a fera ...O Naruto era mesmo um baka de não perceber o amor que ela sentia ...Se esse sentimento fosse dedicado a mim eu ficaria extremamente feliz ...Se ela ao menos me desse esperanças de um dia retribuir meus sentimentos ,ela se afastou dos meus braços quando Akamaru começou a latir ,ele era meu único amigo mais naquele momento senti uma vontade imensa de estrangular ele ,senti um vazio enorme quando ela se afastou dos meus braços ,limpando o belo rosto com as costas da mão .

-Des...Desculpa ...Kiba...(Me pediu tímida ,mais me dedicando um sorriso singelo)

-Não se preocupe Hinata ,sem problema .(Retruquei sem demonstrar nenhum sentimento)...O que aconteceu Hinata?

-Não...Não foi nada.

-Como não foi nada olhe o seu estado ...Por que você não me conta o que aconteceu?Desabafa ajuda para que o problema ou seja lá o que estiver te perturbando diminua. (Sabia que eu não era a melhor pessoa para dar conselhos ,mais alguma coisa me dizia que ela precisava desabafar e que eu seria um idiota se não me oferecesse para ouvi –lá ).

Ela pensou algum tempo achei que Hinata sairia correndo mais me surpreendi quando me disse:

-Vamos para outro lugar Kiba ,ai eu te conto .(Falou com um ar mais sereno ,vendo a decisão estampada no rosto dela resolvi dispensar Akamaru ou ele estragaria tudo )

Andamos lentamente até que chegamos no local que costumávamos treinar quando crianças ,sentamos embaixo de uma arvora ,fiquei a fitando com o canto dos olhos ela que tinha o olhar fixo no nada .

-Kiba... você me acha feia ?

-Hã...?(Foi a única coisa que consegui dizer ,a pergunta dela me pegou completamente desprevenido ,virei meu rosto na direção dela e dei de cara com aquelas grandes pérolas me encarando ,com um misto de timidez e expectativa )

-E então ...Você é um garoto ...(Não entendi onde ela queria chegar com aquela observação , por acaso nunca perceberá que eu era um garoto ?na verdade já era um homem e ela nem tinha percebido,quando ela prosseguiu parecia que tinha lido meus pensamentos)...Não me interprete mal ,claro que você é um garoto...é ...é que...eu quero a opinião de um garoto ...e você é o único que eu consigo falar sem ficar envergonha .

Respirei fundo ,na verdade ainda estava sem ação com a pergunta que ela tinha me feito ,vi quando o olhar dela mudou para um de completa decepção ,e me aprecei a dizer.

-Não sei te dizer como os outros garotos pensam ...(Ela abaixou os olhos e agora encarava os próprios pés )...Mais posso dizer o que eu penso ...(Ela me olhou surpresa ,parecia estudar meus gestos e agora eu sabia que devia ter muito cuidado com o que diria)...Hinata você é uma garota ...é...(Maldição aquela não era hora de comer as palavras)...você é muito inteligente ,sensível ,bonita ,você é o tipo de garota que qualquer um ficaria extremamente feliz em ter como namorada ... inclusive eu ...(Não acredito eu falei isso mesmo ,que baka agora ela não vai nem querer olhar na minha cara ,mas pensando bem é melhor dizer de uma vez do que ficar sofrendo criando falsas expectativas)

Ela estava com o rosto corado e ficava ainda mais linda dessa forma ,vi quando ela abriu a boca algumas vezes acho que tentava me dizer algo mais nada audível saia ,então eu decidi falar ...é agora ou nunca .

-Hinata eu gosto de você .(Disse de uma vez antes que pudesse me arrepender )

-Eu...eu também gosto de você Kiba. (É ela disse que gostava de mim ,mas percebi que não era da forma que eu queria ).

-Não Hinata você não me entendeu ,eu disse que gosto de você ,mais não como amiga e sim como mulher ...(Ela voltou a abaixar a cabeça com as faces ainda mais coradas,eu não a deixaria fugir não agora que estava decidido ,levei minha mão próxima ao rosto dela levantando a pelo queixo a obrigando a me encarar nos olhos )...Hinata eu te amo...na verdade eu acho que sempre te amei.

Não pude resistir ela estava tão próxima de mim ,levei meu rosto mais próximo ao dela que me olhou assustada ,mais eu não liguei ,agora podia sentir a respiração quente e descompassada dela que seguia o ritmo frenético do me coração ,deixei meus lábios taparem o dela em um selinho ,em um gesto mais ousado levei minha mão esquerda a fina cintura dela enquanto a direita começava a acariciar seu longo cabelo negro ,me aproveitei da fragilidade dela naquele momento colando os meus lábios aos dela com ainda mais fervor aos poucos induzi minha língua ,aquele gosto que ela tinha me deixava entorpecido, era possível que quando o beijo fosse interrompido ela me batesse ou saísse correndo e não quisesse me ver nunca mais ,só que senti- lá tão perto provar daqueles lábios tão delicados me tirou a pouca sanidade que tinha ,teria que pagar pelos meus atos mais o faria de bom grado pois aquele era o momento mais feliz da minha vida .


End file.
